gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Juan Carlos (El Conquistador)
Juan carlos is a cool conquistador who has gained enteral youth from the youth of fountain. 'early life' Juan Carlos was born in Salamanca, Spain, in 1479 to Carlos I and Isabella. At the age of 10, Juan Carlos appointed Dominico de Dúñigin as his tutor which would prove useful later in life with all the lessons he had given him they were joined by Cristóbal de Moura, a close supporter of Juan. In combination, Juan Carlos believed, they would provide a consistent, stable upbringing for him and ensure he avoided the same fate as his late brother who took up too much responsibilities and died of going insane. Juan Carlo’s education was to follow the model for royal princes laid down by Father Salvador de Mariana, focusing on the imposition of restraints and encouragement to form the personality of the individual at an early age, aiming to deliver a king who was neither tyrannical, nor excessively under the influence of his courtiers. Prince Juan Carlos appeared to have been generally liked by his contemporaries with a relatively weak constitution. The comparison with the memory of the disobedient and ultimately insane Carlos was usually a positive one, although some commented that Prince Juan Carlos appeared less intelligent and politically competent than his late brother. Indeed, although Juan Carlos was educated in Spanish, Latin, French, Portuguese and astronomy and appears to have been a competent linguist, recent historians suspect that much of his tutors' focus on Philip's undeniably pleasant, pious and respectful disposition was to avoid reporting that, languages aside, he was not in fact particularly intelligent or academically gifted. Nonetheless his ministers said he needed a wife for Spain. While in Spain that year Juan married María Téllez Girón, Countress of Medina Sidonia. years in the Yucatán He left Spain in 1514 and went in Cuba in time to join Alzetora Ferrai and his expedition along the coast of Yucatán and the Gulf of Mexico. There he had the rank of Captain, and command of 4 ships. On his return to Cuba, he joined with Hernan Cortes and as part of that expedition, helped found the city of La Rica Villa de la Vera Cruz in Mexico. Cortes then sent him as an envoy back to Spain in 1519 to report on the expedition. While in Spain Juan married Beatriz de Ceiso. In December 1526 the Spanish King, Carlos I, issued a royal decree naming his son Juan and Capitan general of Yucatán. He returned to Yucatán in 1528, and attempted to conquer it along the east coast but was driven back by the ferocity of the resistance of the Maya living along this coast. In 1530 he decided to try conquering yucatán from the west, and began by pacifying what is today the modern Spanish colony of tabasco. From 1531–1535 he tried unsuccessfully to conquer western Yucatán, with some successes but in 1535 his forces were driven from Yucatán. In 1533, Juan received a royal decree giving him permission to conquer puerto Caballos and Naco in honduras. This put him in conflict with Pedro de alvarado, who had received a similar decree in 1532. This only became an issue after Alvarado declared he had conquered and pacified the province of Honduras in 1536. Alvarado continued as Governor of Honduras until 1540, although he recalled was to Spain in 1537. In 1540, the Spanish King awarded the Governorship of Honduras to his son, Juan carlos ad he traveled to gracias a Dios install to an administration loyal to him. It would fall to Carlos' son, Francisco de Guaynabo de Carlos or el fred who was born 1502, but died died 1565, while in battle to conquer Yucatán. He founded the city of Campeche in 1540, and Mérida in 1542. In 1546, the elder Carlos assumed the title of governor and captain general of Yucatán. However, by 1550 people were upset their governor was ill so this caused him to be recalled to Spain where he still remains today. Montejo was succedded into the governor-ship by his only son, and a daughter, Catalina de herrera y Montejo. Real life story hello i want you to know that i'm not the real king of spain, i just made a acount to honor him and making a story about a make believe life he did if he lived in the 1500. i am not good for english so i have a online transator to help me if me gramar is bad please forgiven me. i am not to new because i came on here last year but learn work has made me busy. thank you for reading my story. Category:Spanish Pirate Category:Royalty Category:Under Construction